


беспощадные колебания воздуха

by Consume888



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: рок за сырокну или за бекон, у каждого свои приоритеты)
Kudos: 1





	беспощадные колебания воздуха

Хэнк помнит, как получил серию воспитательных подзатыльников от папаши, когда назвал Led Zeppelin унылыми пердунами, с тех пор прошло около сорока лет и будь жив упрямый старик Андерсон, Хэнк повторил бы свое мнение не задумываясь, но теперь он видит старика Андерсона в зеркале по утрам, щелкая по лбу Коннора каждый раз, когда тот ставит городское радио с его незамысловатыми попсовыми битами и бестолковыми синт-сэмплами, заимствованными из песни в песню. Коннор понятливо переключает станции, но со свойственным ему тошным любопытством скатывается на классику джаза 20го века и после десяти минут прилежного изучения материала кидает беспомощный взгляд Хэнку. Тот вздыхает и складывает пальцы для очередного щелбана.  
\- Для этого ты точно еще не готов. Даже я не готов для этого импровизационного дерьма.  
Но когда Коннор открывает все прелести математического метала, Хэнк начинает думать, что еще не все потеряно для мира машин. Пока только с точки зрения музыки, конечно. В остальном это все еще были темные времена, в которые сочный жирный бургер приравнивался к оружию массового поражения.  
За обедом, пока Хэнк пытается добавить контрабандный бекон в свой овощной суп-пюре, Коннор читает об алгоритмическом подходе в написании мат-метала и увлеченно слушает наиболее ярких его представителей.  
\- Интересно, я бы смог создавать музыку? - снимая наушники выдает это пластиковое недоразумение от Киберлайф. Бекон идет не в то горло и Хэнк выпучивает глаза. Он представляет как Коннор филигранно выверяет ритм и подбирает идеальное построение аккордов. Кажется бекон все же свернул на темную сторону, потому что Хэнк начинает задыхаться, судорожно указывая на свою спину и Коннор похлопывает, еще не понимая принцип, так осторожно и не там где надо, что приходится кое-как, запивая водой, справляться самому.  
\- Я скачаю библиотеки. Ты поможешь мне выбрать гитару, Хэнк? Можно мы зайдем вечером в музыкальный магазин?  
\- Сдуреть можно, ты серьезно хочешь заниматься музыкой?  
\- Да, мне нравится... вибрация.  
\- Это не...  
\- И ритм.  
\- Но...  
\- Ритмическая вибрация.  
\- Боже, Коннор!  
\- Ближайший магазин работает до девяти, мы успеем.

***

На купленной гитаре Коннор все-таки учится играть соляк из Хартбрейкера тех самых старых пердунов. Возможно папаша слишком сильно бил его по голове, но Хэнку нравится смотреть как Коннор, закрывая глаза, создает эти беспощадные колебания воздуха.


End file.
